If you only knew
by Pattou
Summary: A brief oneshot about a sexy making love session between lucy and natsu. Nalu


_"__If only you knew, how my heart overflows with love for you.  
If only you could see the way you fill my hopes and dreams.  
You're the owner of my heart, the ruler supreme.  
Even in the dark of night,  
I've only to think about you to feel your loving light  
and from this world I drift feeling as if  
I'll never touch the ground again...  
If only you knew."_

Like a feathery touch, their lips connected for the very first time. Like a an unspoken desired, they slowly started to move, taking their time to taste each other, to know the exact time to move forward. Natsu, fluttering his eyes shut to fully give in while Lucy wandering her hands through the handsome male shoulders, feeling the warmth irradiating from his skin, adoring every single moment of their kiss. Pure bliss, an unspoken love finally being spoken.

Slowly Natsu finally slipped his tongue past his lips, lapping this one over the beautiful girl bottom lip wanting nothing to taste her delicious flavor already flying through the boy's senses, intensifying as she finally conceded the needed, making Natsu quivering from head to toe as the heat from her delicious carven was shared. No, he didn't waste his time to tease her cherry lips in fact it only took a few seconds to have their tongues messily tangled each other as their saliva's mixed for the very first time –creating the most intoxicating taste to the dragon slayer way over excited for being able to finally kiss the one he loved.

There was no words to describe the million one sensations through his body especially when his tongue got trapped between her sinful lips, sucking and as well nibbling this one and the pinkish haired boy couldn't do anything other than released a soft low moan. Everything so perfect, happening at the very moment he planned to happen and soon, the hands he had pressed on her cheeks were sliding down her slim waist, caressing every perfect curve of her covered body. Feeling not only the rough fabric of her shirt but as well overwhelmed by the reactions he was getting from her.

Deciding to continue his adventure, Natsu slipped his hand underneath her shirt as in process he drove the beautiful girl to lay back on her backs by hovering above her, fingers lightly lingering over her ticklish stomach skin which gather nothing but a muffled chuckle from Lucy. Indeed, there was no other way to explain, to show how they both felt expect connecting their souls as one however, as soon as his hand reached the left breast he so was dying to touch, Lucy suddenly sat up while her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, with obviously flushed cheeks. Wait, was she going to stop now?

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, completely confused as he tilted his head to the side. No, he was already about to die and the only thing he wishing at that very moment was nothing but to see those pieces of useless clothes out of her body. He wanted her from in and out, from head to toe and from heart to soul. She was his as much as he was hers. Withdrawing his hand from her body, the pinkish haired male sighed and eyed the girl before him, trying to figure out the kind of thoughts rushing through her mind which obviously was impossible, in fact being the dumb person he was, figuring out things had never been his thing.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, her eyes finding a sudden fascination on the white sheets previously put on the bed that same day –yes, Natsu did clean his house, for once. "I mean, isn't it still too early? I…"

"You're scared, aren't you?" The beautiful male mumbled, lowering his head back to Lucy's level, lips slightly brushing together as his tongue followed by trailing the outside line of her cherry ones. "You don't have to be scared Lucy. I love you, I love you so much that I could die right here and right now if god told me so. And you know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because at the very moment, I am not only holding the one I love but as well my whole world." Natsu said, giving her his signature grin.

Taken aback with his sudden answer, Lucy eyed the person she loved with a very suspicious expression. Sure, Natsu was still Natsu. He would forever remain the dumbest, straight forward person but something was different. The Natsu before her at that very moment wasn't the Natsu that she knew but instead a Natsu that she didn't know. A Natsu that was completely overwhelmed on his love for her, wanting nothing but her to give in and finally let their love speak for itself yet, even if ready Lucy was still scary –her first time was supposed to be taken by an handsome, smart guy, the completely opposite of Natsu.

Sighing, she reached out for him as she circulated both of her tiny arms around his neck, adoring the soothing heat irradiating from his body. Lucy knew how much she loved the person before her, how much she wanted to grow up with and fully give him even if sometimes understanding the guy was hard. But seeing him smile, talking and completely focus on a fight –when nothing destroying them- was absolutely breathtaking. Sure, he wasn't the most handsome male in fairy tail, not smart either yet if she ever needed someone to comfort her, to be there for her Natsu would be the one she would look for. Why? Because his heart is full of kindness, loneliness and love. Special, unique and breathtaking.

For the second time that night their lips were fully crashed together, hurriedly moving against each other as their tongues soon found the seeking comfort by brushing and tangling together –their mixed saliva's' making both of them groan at the sensation. Indeed, they were both enjoy and give all of their souls, show their weaknesses but as well the strength yet Natsu was far from being pleased, and the clothes were still bothering him. Parting their lips from the intense shared kiss, the pinkish haired boy lead his hands to the girl knees after once again laying her down and carefully spread her legs apart –trying to gather the needed room to press their heated and sensitive bodies together.

As his fingers managed to zip down the zipper of her shirt, Natsu hovered his body over hers, resting his weight on his knees whilst his lips found their way back to her skin, kissing every single spot possible. Starting by her jawline bone, down to her neck –the neck that somehow appeared to see her sensitive spot by the way she squirmed and tried to contain her moans in. Soft was far from being the word that could possible describe how amazing she smelled or how her skin felt underneath his touch. Lucy was indeed perfect even if sometimes a big pain in the ass. Sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip, eying the piece of cloth now hanging in the air by his fingertips, the handsome male inclined his head to the side and with a slow yet hurried movement threw Lucy shirt's across the room, leaving her with nothing but her bra, the same bra that in brief seconds was thrown out as well.

"Natsu, are you having fun taking off my clothes?" The beautiful girl scoffed whilst rolling her eyes. "And I still don't understand, why I am the only one getting undressed."

"Oh, I totally forgot that I am actually wearing them too…" The pinkish haired male scratched his head before sliding his sleeveless opened shirt off his shoulders and swinging it down on the ground. "Now, shall we begin our fun?" He mumbled, grazing his nail over Lucy's right nipple making her bite her bottom lip in return.

"N-natsu…"

"Mhm?" He mumbled in return, his eyes fully concentrated on the pair of breasts before him. God, could she get even bigger? What would happen if she ever got pregnant? Where her breasts grow in size? The handsome male thought as he got a hold of both of breasts to slowly fold with them, groping.

"I love you…" She breathed out, eyes fluttered shut as the rush of sensations caused by Natsu hands, waved through her body endlessly.

Curving his lips upon a smile, he leaned down giving the beautiful a girl a soft light peck before whispering in return. "The feeling is mutual. I love you!"

"If only you could guess  
how I hear your voice when others speak,  
for you hold the key to my happiness,  
and it's always you my soul seeks.  
If only you could feel, how your very presence  
has the power to heal, all the wounds inside me.  
You've made me abandon the pain of yesterday,  
and you've shown me that the past can no longer  
stand in the way of what I hope to achieve...  
If only you knew."

The room soon was filled with her melodious voice as the moans constantly formed on the depths of her throat, her body squirming as his fingers moved back and forth and his tongue lapped over her clitoris, sending the most delicious sensations through her body, sensations that were unknown to her mind, sensations that at that very moment she had come to love. Grasping a handful of the white sheets as her toes curled the beautiful girl arched her backs up from the bed bellow and shook her head, hopelessly. Too much heart was rising within, the knot on her lower stomach tighten as the fingers moving inside of her increased its speed yet everything collapsed as Natsu teeth slightly grazed over her bunch of nerves, making the hopelessly girl throw her head back onto the pillows placed under her head whilst her very first orgasm send rushed of pleasure through her entire body.

Amazing? Pleasurable? Beautiful? She didn't know the exact words to describe the feelings waving through her blank mind, in fact feeling Natsu tongue entering her source of heat was making her sink her teeth down on her bottom lip. He was tasting her, getting to know her taste, the same taste spreading through his palate and soon enough a pleased sound slipped past his lips, making the beautiful girl blush in process. God, how could he be so shameless? Letting her body fall back onto the mattress, Lucy parted her lips apart as from in between haggard breaths were released. For a first time, she was pretty tired but somehow, she was sensing that that night was far from ending, especially when the pinkish haired boy started to grind his harden member in circular slow motions against her knee.

"L-lucy…" He whispered ever so low, as his eyes fluttered shut and for Lucy's surprised she was completely loving the pleasure expression made by the latter. How could be a man so perfect?

"N-natsu…" She breathed out, slowly taking a seat as her hand pressed onto his chest, nails soon grazing over his nipples to make its way down to the waistband of his boxers. "Let me try something too…"

"Something? Like what?" He asked, confused as he eyed the daring fingers folding with the waistband of his boxers before making its way down to his harden member, the same member asking for attention. "L-lucy?"

Bringing her other hand to his mouth, the beautiful girl managed to get on her knees somehow trying to find a good way to lower her upper body down on the bed by letting her ass stay up in the air, giving the pinkish haired boy a perfect view of his one yet, her lips soon were pressed against the clothed hard member to be followed with a quite rough lick. No, she didn't know what she was doing but for what Erza had told her, men sure loved this from time to time and in fact, in her mind she was just returning the favor.

Deciding to pull down the piece of cloth bothering her, Lucy tilted her head to the side at the sight of Natsu's length. For a quite childish man, he sure was big downstairs and knowing that the reason for his hardness was no one else than her made her feel somewhat proud. He sure did love her, a lot for a matter of fact. Closing her eyes, she let her slender white fingers wrap around the large length, slowly loving them back and forth which gathered nothing by a surprised gasp from the boy especially when a first lick was made against the top. Salty, she thought before continuously brushing her tongue over the tip, in slow circulated motions.

Natsu on the other hand was completely taken aback with Lucy's actions, for virgin she knew quite a lot but then again, she always end up surprising him for the better. Running his fingers through her soft locks of blond hair, the handsome boy inclined his head to the side as he observed, observing every detail being made over his harden member. How her tongue shyly started to move from base to top and her fingers moved to his balls. How she was trying her best to not graze her lips against the sensitive skin of his member but as soon as the heat of her mouth enveloped him whole, Natsu pressed his lips together obviously trying to contain the forming moans inside yet his body betraying him as this one violently shook.

Pleasurable? It was indeed pleasurable. Cute? She was indeed cute especially when her cheeks furiously wet red when the first moan slipped past his lips. Natsu was sure going to cum if she continued but then again, how could he possibly stop? Lucy, for a matter of fact was trying her best. Trying to move her tongue while she moved her head back and forth, taking as much of Natsu length in her mouth as she could and soon, parting her lips further to slowly starting to deep throating him.

It was amazing how the boy was shaking and tightening his fingers around her hair. Amazing how he was giving in to his pleasure and lust. How his body shake under her mouth skills and how he slowly mumbled her name breathlessly. Was she proud? Was she happy for being able to repay his favor? Of course she was and in fact, finding the needed incentivation to continue, the beautiful girl lightly grazed her teeth over his propped veins which in returned made Natsu uncontrollably shake from head to toe before spanning her head backwards. Lust? Yes, she could clearly see the want and need in his eyes.

"You need to s-stop…" He groaned, his hands moving to her shoulders to harshly pull her back onto the bed. Yes, Natsu had finally lost it. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can but fuck… I'm losing my mind at the fucking moment." He groaned out, as he wandering one of his hands over his coated member.

"Shh, I trust you..." She said, curling her lips upon a smile as her hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm yours to take, Natsu…"

No more words were needed and once again, Lucy found her legs being parted away while Natsu's continuously swept over his bottom lip. No, she couldn't deny that she was nervous. She couldn't deny that the thought of having the member proudly standing was somewhat scary and the thought of having it inside of her as well but then again, the boy in question was no other than Natsu. The person she loved and cherished more than anything and for a dragon slayer he was seriously being calm. Weren't dragon's supposed to be wild?

Pressing his lips together, Natsu managed to wrap his arms around Lucy's petite waist, bringing their bodies closer in fact ending the gap between both of them as with the remaining strength in his arms he lifted the beautiful girl up above his hard member. No, he still didn't believe that he was about to make love to the person he loved but then again, as soon as the top was pressed against her entrance his whole being shook. No not in fear but in lust, lust that had been far long restrained. Lust that was far from being human. Lust that burned not only his heated body but as well his soul and so, with a slow movement, Natsu managed to slide his member's tip in.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled, burying his face on her chest while his arms slide around her waist. "Wait, until you are ready… Don't move until you find yourself ready to take me fully in you."

Inch by inch, minute after minute and second after second, Natsu found himself fully buried inside of the woman he loved, eyes fully closed as the heart given by her insides surrounded him and obviously having her walls tightening around him wasn't helping either. Cumming? Perhaps in a few seconds if she didn't stop clenching her walls around him. "Lucy, relax!" The handsome boy demanded, bringing their faces closer as he pressed a soft kiss over her lips. "I won't move, not until you tell me so… so just relax…"

The so wanted authorization finally came and Natsu, finally being able to move shifted the beautiful girl on sitting on his lap slightly to the side, lips finding their way to her breasts, -biting and nibbling the pinkish swallowed nipples- whilst his hips finally made the first thrust, sending both of them into a pure state of pleasure even if Lucy was still somewhat uncomfortable yet adoring the heat irradiating from her favorite dragon slayer and how his mouth skillfully worked on her breasts and skin.

The feelings? The sensations? The pureness of their love? Lucy couldn't explain it but with every thrust made, she found herself make noises that she wasn't able to do before. The rushes of pleasure, the feeling of being connected as one, their speeded heart beats inside their chest and their haggard breaths, only increasing the amount of pleasure already being felt and for her, that was just amazing –if someone had told her that Natsu was good in bed before, she could completely laugh at their faces yet now, she knew how good the handsome man was and how much she loved him in process.

With every breathe made, Natsu tighten his arms around the slender girl's waist, pulling her further close as he tried to contain himself from coming, increasing its speed to then slow down, teasing the girl sitting on his lap which his adored. Resting his hand on top of her shoulder, lips parted away to let his haggard breathes freely being released, Natsu slide his member out of the source of heat to slam in back inside, making the beautiful girl on top of him screaming in pure delight but as well throw her head completely backwards whilst her tongue constantly lapped over her lips – both of them, sharing the unspoken love for the very first time.

"N-natsu…"She mumbled, bringing their forehead's together as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I-I'm about t-to.."

"M-me too…" He breathlessly said back as yet another moan slipped past his lips followed with a loud curse. "Let's come together…"

Pressing their lips together once again to share yet another passionate kiss, the handsome man shoved his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every single unexplored corner obviously trying to gather an amount of ecstasy never felt before while he obviously kept on thrusting into her, increasing its speed with every thrust made. The first beads of sweat started to trickle down their skin, their breaths becoming heavier as the kiss grew intense. Their moans muffled, the sound of their skin hitting against skin increasing everything to a point where both of them threw their heads back –letting a trail of saliva hanging in the air, connecting their lips from their previous kiss- whilst with a very last hard thrust and a very pleasurable moan both of them cum together.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered a few minutes later, already laying beside the tired girl whilst running his fingers through her hair.

"What is it, Natsu?" She asked in return, eyes fluttering shut as her ear pressed down on his chest, trying to hear the sound of his heart beat.

"No matter what happens know that I'll forever protect you and love you, okay?" He said, lifting his head from the pillow under as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, now and forever"

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

_"__If only you could realize  
the way you've shown me that it's better to give  
than to take, and whatever I do, I do for your sake.  
I'm willing to give you my all and expect nothing in return.  
But, oh how I yearn for you...  
if only you knew."_


End file.
